A device of this kind is known from EP 352 928, wherein in a hollow catheter hub a needle guard element is arranged. On withdrawal of the hollow needle from the catheter over an engaging means near the tip of the hollow needle, the needle guard element engages with the engaging means and covers the tip when the hollow needle is separated from the catheter. In this design, after withdrawal of the hollow needle from the catheter, through this catheter blood can issue with which the operating personnel can come into contact.
The invention is based on the object of designing a catheter insertion device of the type described above such that an outflow of blood from the catheter is prevented after removal of the hollow needle with the needle guard element.